big_brother_us_longtermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother US 2
Big Brother US 2 Big Brother 2 is the 2nd season of Big Brother US Longterms. But is originally the 1st season hosted on this group. This season started on the 6th of July 2019 and is currently ongoing. Pokemon won AFH, Closely followed by Murdo. Applications The applications opened on the 8th of June, 2019 and are only accepting people that have not yet participated. They then closed on the 28th of June. Theme This seasons theme is 'Circus'. The theme was revealed at the same time as the apps opened on the 8th of June. The House The house was revealed a day before the premiere. meaning on the 5th of July. It has bright carnival lights around the house with a huge clown head in the corner. Popcorn machines, Genie fortune tellers and stars all up the walls. Cast The cast was revealed on the 1st of July 2019 and contained 16 houseguests. Twists '''On Week 2 - '''Houseguests were sent to the jungle. They were sent to find all 7 Immunity Idols. 4 were Green meaning they would be safe for a week. There was 2 reds that were fake idols and 1 White idol that would give you immunity until the Jury stage. Melody had the white idol and was given immunity until jury. '''On Week 4 - '''It was revealed that Vic was expelled due to his lack of activity inside AND out of the LT. It was also revealed by the Genie that the Houseguests would be voting for who they want to be the HOH, instead of a competition. '''On Week 5 - '''It was revealed that 2 brand new houseguests would be entering to replace Vic. That is when Ashley (AshleyStar54) & Tic (TicTastic) Entered. '''On Week 6 - '''Houseguests had to roll a ball. After 10 seconds, The floor would disappear and the ball would fall down. There were pegs to make it go other directions. If it landed in 'Nominated', That houseguest would be nominated. If it landed in 'Safe', Then they would be Safe. On part 2, Whoever won HOH would have to evict a Nominee with their sole vote. '''On Week 8 - '''After Ashley's Eviction, she was given the opportunity to return. If she completed this obby in 30 seconds then she would return. If she failed then she would remain evicted. She then went and completed it in 20 seconds and then returned to the house. '''On Week 9 - '''It was announced there would be a double eviction. Jay and Dan were evicted over Ashley in a vote to save of 3-2-1 with Nat's sole vote to save. '''On Week 9 - '''Jinder, Pokemon, Brad, Dan and Jay were told to compete in the comebacks. Whoever placed 1st in the obby would return. Jinder, Pokemon and Brad were the only actives at the comebacks. Brad left in the middle of the comebacks and was not returning along with Jay & Dan. Pokemon ended up finishing 1st and returned. '''On Week 13 - '''The final HOH week was a double eviction. Whoever won part 1 would go against the part 2 winner. Then them 2 would compete. There was 4 players in total. The HOH had to evict 2 out of the 3 houseguests. Game History '''Week 1 - '''The HOH was everybody was given a pool noodle. They had to whack each other off of the podium and had to be the last standing to win. Melody won and nominated Vic and Jinder. Ivy, Jinder, Joey, Murdo, Melody and Dan all played in POV. Pov was 'FF a Friend'. Someone was randomly selected and had to save someone. That person then had to save someone. Last remaining would win. Dan won and saved Vic from eviction. Baby chose Joey as the replacement nominee. Joey was evicted over Jinder in a close vote of 4-3. '''Week 2 - '''The HOH comp was 'Head Hoppers'. Housemates had to hop on each others heads to get up the high wall. Whoever was last to get up was out. This would go on until last remains. Med won and nominated Pokemon & Brad. POV was a trap floor. 6 trapdoors were built into the floor. If your hole was black, This means you lost. If it was a golden/yellow colour, You won POV. Pokemon, Brad, Desire, Melody, Murdo and Med played. Pokemon won POV and saved himself. Med names Desire as the replacement. Desire and Brad tied in a 2-2 vote and Med casted his sole vote to evict Desire. '''Week 3 - '''The HOH was a sword fight. Everyone had to kill each other in order to win. The last standing wins. Murdo won and nominated Dan and Vic. POV was a trivia. If you got the question correct first, you had to eliminate someone. Ivy, Nat, Murdo, Chun, Jay and Pokemon took part. Nat won and decided to save Dan. Murdo chose Chun as the replacement. He was then evicted over Vic in a vote of 4-1 '''Week 4 - '''The HOH was a twist. Houseguests had to VOTE for who they wanted to be the HOH. Melody received 3 voted. While Ivy received 2. Meaning Melody was the HOH. She nominated Ronald and Boom. The POV was another luck picking. If you got a white idol, You win. If you get a red, You lose. Melody, Murdo, Med, Pokemon, Ivy and Jay played in it. Med won POV and decided to discard. Boom was evicted over Ronald in a 3-2 vote. '''On Week 5 - '''The HOH was `Head Hoppers`. Houseguests had to jump on each others heads to get up the wall due to it`s height. If you were last, You are out. Murdo won and nominated Jinder and Brad as pawns. Pov was `FF a Friend`. A houseguest was randomly chosen. They had to save someone. Then that person would save someone. Murdo, Nat, Ashley, Tic, Jay and Med played in this POV. Nat won and decided to save Jinder. Murdo chose Ronald as the replacement. As he planned to backdoor him. Ronald was evicted over Brad in a 5-1 vote. '''On Week 6 - '''There was no HOH. Houseguests had to roll a ball. After 10 seconds, The floor would disappear and the ball would fall down. There were pegs to make it go other directions. If it landed in 'Nominated', That houseguest would be nominated. If it landed in 'Safe', Then they would be Safe. Ashley, Tic, Pokemon, Brad and Melody all landed in the nominated box. Therefore the public will vote to evict 1 of them. Then in Part 2, Houseguests competed in a 'Power Obby'. Whoever was first to complete it would be HOH. Tic won and as he was already a nominee, He was safe. He had to evict one of the current nominees. He chose Pokemon. '''On Week 7 - '''The HOH was a Pinball. Houseguests had to roll a ball down a slope with walls in the way directing the ball to different places. Whoever had the highest score would win. Tic and Ashley kept on getting in a tie. Ashley ended up winning. She nominated Jinder and Dan. POV was a Jigsaw. Houseguests had to put the blocks in the holes in colour order of: Black, Yellow on the top and underneath: Blue, Red, White. Ashley, Tic, Ivy, Jay and Melody played as they were the only current people in the session. Tic won and decided to discard. Jinder was evicted over Dan in a 3-1 vote. '''On Week 8 - '''Housemates competed in a sword fight. They had to kill eachother and be the last standing. Melody won and nominated Dan & Nat. POV was 'Shark'. Housemates had to run to the other side of the shore without being eaten by the shark. Melody, Nat, Ivy, Ashley and Tic played in this. Ivy won POV and saved Nat. Melody chose Ashley as the replacement nominee. Ashley was then evicted over Dan in a 3-2 vote. One of dan's votes didn't count as the voter voted during the eviction announcement and his vote was cancelled. If his vote counted then it would have tied. But due to it being a tie, Ashley was given the opportunity to return to the game. She succeeded. '''On Week 9 - '''The HOH was 'Simon Says'. If the host said "Simon Says" before the sentence then the houseguests should follow the instruction. However, if the host didn't say it, then nobody should do anything. Nat won and nominated Ashley, Jay and Dan for the double eviction. The POV was a 'Lucky Guess'. Houseguests had to get to the top floor by going through the unlocked doors. Some were locked so they had to guess. Ivy won and discarded the POV. Dan was evicted with 0 votes to save. Jay and Ashley tied at 2. Nat decided to save Ashley. Meaning Jay was evicted. '''On Week 10 - '''the HOH was an obby. Melody finished it first and nominated Tic and Ashley. The POV was a luck related POV. If a houseguest was FF'ed, they would be out. the last standing would win. Ashley won but she decided to not save herself. She wanted to save Tic instead. Melody picked Nat as the replacement. Ashley was evicted over Nat in a 2-1 vote. '''On Week 11, '''HOH was a parkour. Houseguests had to jump from 1 block to another without falling. First to complete wins. Tic won and nominated Nat and Melody. Houseguests were then called to the meeting room. Everyone had an offer. If they left the house (Evicted), They would receive 100R$ and the winner would get an extra 50 on top of the 100 making it 150. Nobody took the offer so it was discarded. The POV was another parkour. Melody won and saved herself. Tic picked Murdo as the replacement. Nat was evicted over Murdo in a 3-0 vote. '''On Week 12, '''HOH was a trivia. Whoever got the question correct first could eliminate someone. Pokemon won and nominated Tic & Ivy. The POV was a path game. 2 out of the 3 paths would make you fall and would go back to the start. you had to pick the correct one to get to the next stage. Melody, Tic, Ivy and Pokemon played. Tic won and saved himself. Pokemon picked Murdo as the replacement. Murdo was evicted over Ivy in a 2-0 vote. '''On Week 13, '''Part 1 HOH was a lazer tag. The host had a lazer gun and had to hunt down the housguests in the jungle. Whoever was last standing would win. Tic won. Part 2 was an obby. Whoever finished it first would win. Melody won and had to compete against tic in the 3rd and final round. It was another obby. Melody won and had to evict 2 people out of Pokemon, Ivy and Tic. She chose Tic and Pokemon meaning Ivy & Melody made it to the final 2. In the jury voting, Melody won over Ivy in a 5-3 vote. As Jay didn't vote, it switched from 9 votes to 8. Houseguests =Pre-Jury Progress= Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 =Jury Progress= Week 6 (Public Vote) Part 1 Part 2 Week 7 Week 8 Part 1 Part 2 Week 9 (Double Eviction) Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 =Jury Votes= Trivia * Desire is the first ever female pre-juror. * Vic is the first person to ever be expelled. * Ashley & Tic are the first ever houseguests to enter late. * Med if the first person to ever walk. * Ashley is the first person to ever win POV whilst being a nominee then saving the other nominee. * Pokemon is the first ever person to win comebacks and return. House Pictures